


Shared Moments

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Multi, Restraints, Sibling Bonding, Threesome - F/F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Alfred Ashford hadn't imagined that all it would have taken to capture that bothersome Redfield girl and the retched boy accompanying them, but it worked.And now he gets to reap the rewards of his efforts with his newly awakened sister.
Relationships: Alexia Ashford/Claire Redfield, Alfred Ashford/Claire Redfield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	Shared Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a request.

Alfred shared a small smile with his sister as they sat in her private quarters in the Antarctic lab. A roaring fire blazed in the hearth across from him, while Alexia reclined on the sofa some distance away, resplendent in the robe she had put on since waking from her long sleep. She looked exactly as she should have, like a freshly awakened princess out of some fairytale.

“We’ve done well,” she said softly, then, with a look in her eyes that made his heart ache with joy she added, “You’ve done well. With those problems out of the way I can continue my work.”

Who would have thought that stopping those two bothersome brats would have been so simple in the end? All it had taken was a simple switch in tactics. He’d snipped the boy from the roof of one of the outbuildings, just like shooting rabbits when he’d been younger. And from that distance they’d looked like rabbits, frightened and fleeing rabbits. The difference was, he’d aimed low, to maim, not kill.

The boy had staggered, stumbling for a step or two, leaving crimson tracks in the snow.

The girl, foolish as expected, had stopped to help the boy, and catching them had been so easy after that.

Catching them, not killing them, because Alexia had asked that they be kept alive, specimens for her research that had delivered themselves.

By the time he’d gotten down from the roof they’d attempted to hide, but following them was hardly a challenge, even if after a short distance the blood, like drops like wine in the snow stopped. The girl must have paused to tend to the boy’s injury, which meant they hadn’t made it far, just to the leeward side of another building.

He’d heard them pleading in hushed voices, her that the boy keep going and he that she go on without them.

Her repeated refusals made things easier.

All Alfred had needed to do was walk around the corner and aim at the boy’s head, saying that he would kill him if either tried anything.

That threat and then promise that the boy’s injuries would be treated if the two cooperated was enough to allow him to bring them at gunpoint back to the labs where Alexia took over for him.

His sister had seen him shaking from the cold and had hugged him, her embrace like a furnace with the power that roared inside her.

A power that only she could control.

Anyone else would have been burned up by it and he was fortunate enough to bear witness to it.

She had suggested that he go warm up by the fire and he’d done as told.

There he waited for her to join him and she did, carrying snifters of cognac for them.

Her presence, as much as the heat of the fire and the drink warmed him.

Once he’d stopped shaking, Alexia shifted to make room on the sofa and beckoned him over with a wordless glance.

These were the moments he lived for, where they said nothing and simply were, the connection between them enough that silence was all he needed.

How much he’d missed her during her sleep and the joy at having her back was indescribable.

Which was why silence was all that was needed.

She curled up next to him when he sat down, resting her head on his shoulder and running her fingers through his hair, just as she had when they were children.

Eventually she spoke, “When you’re ready I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” He struggled to hide his incredulity, because of course a surprise would be unexpected. She’d been awake for such a short time that he could hardly imagine how she could have found time.

“Maybe more of a treat,” she corrected as though reading his thoughts, “Something we can share.”

It went without saying that he was intrigued, following her as she got up and guided him out of the room to one of the adjoining labs. Alexia had always felt more comfortable with immediate access to her work and she’d designed this base herself, for her needs, so it made sense.

Everything about the place was a love letter to her, a testament to her greatness and Alfred was happy to be a part of it.

Was she inviting him to work with her on some new project, as they had in the past? Would he be there at her side as she ushered in a new age for the Ashford family, a return to greatness?

He could scarcely imagine the kinds of projects that had been begun as she entered her cryogenic sleep, which was why the contents of the room came as such a shock to him.

The room was empty, or nearly so.

The girl, naked and restrained, was laying on a stainless steel examining table. It was designed for practicality rather than the comfort of the subject, as such things were irrelevant.

After all, the girl was gagged, so she could hardly complain about her circumstances.

All she could do was glare and let out angry, hissing breaths, occasionally choking as she tried to speak.

His first thought was that it would be fitting to make use of such a nuisance as a test subject, but what sort of tests?

“What are we doing with her?” He wondered in a hushed whisper. Had the test already begun? Perhaps he was there to observe and document their findings, for of course Alexia trusted him to take meticulous notes, unflinching at a subject’s suffering.

And the girl certainly did deserve to suffer.

“Anything you want,” Alexia answered with a playful smile.

Ah, so this was the game, one that he’d missed so dearly.

It had been a long time since their childhood, taking matters into their own hands to deal with the disciplining of insubordinate servants and, later, researchers who refused to know their place.

Given the situation there were two directions the game could go, either of which he was ready for, so he let his sister take the lead. It was always more fun that way, as she always brought her sense of humor to these things.

There was no need for him to say anything, Alexia simply knew.

“I was thinking,” Alexia spoke softly, resting a hand on the girl’s thigh as she stared down at her, a particularly interesting specimen prepared for examination, or perhaps an enjoyable little puzzle to be solved.

The girl stared back at her, unafraid.

Defiant.

It would only make the eventual outcome of the game more rewarding.

“We could start things slowly,” her hand slid to rest between the girl’s legs, her thumb, so carefully positioned, so deliberately, began to move in small circles, “Unless you have other ideas Alfred.”

Alexia looked right at him, her eyes staring through him.

There was something different there now, something new and dangerous that he worried, just for a moment, that he would never be able to understand.

She moved her hand, dragging her nails across the girl’s thigh, enough to raise angry red welts, but not draw blood.

Alexia had always liked to keep things clean unless it could be helped, but the girl, not knowing that, let out a muffled sob.

“Starting slowly is fine,” Alfred replied, walking around the table to position himself opposite his sister.

The girl lay between them, spread out and waiting.

“Of course,” Alexia smiled coyly, “You have your fun and I’ll get things ready for you, if you want.”

There was no need to ask what she meant, not when her hand was already back between the girl’s legs, playing with her, but not entering her.

Not yet.

He watched Alexia’s hands as he absentmindedly played with the girl’s breasts.

They were attractive enough, he noted in a detached, academic way. Smaller than he liked, but still fun to play with. Especially when, either because of the cold or the stimulation, she began to respond, her nipples perking up.

He liked to think that it was from the attention he was giving her, but even if it was the cold, it still worked just as well to remind her of her place.

Nothing was in the girl’s control, not her fate, not even her body.

It was the control that made it so much fun.

That and watching what Alexia was doing.

She was using two fingers now, just rubbing the girl’s clit, nothing more, but that wouldn’t last much longer, he could tell by Alexia’s expression.

The girl let out a muffled sob against the gag, pulling against her restraints.

Her efforts were futile, of course, though quite amusing, especially with how she arched her back when Alexia finally penetrated her.

Just one finger, she was taking things slowly as he’d asked, exploring, testing. Alexia was always testing things, boundaries, her own limits, whatever she wanted to.

The girl trembled, trying to pull away and he watched her futile struggle.

“Come on,” Alexia urged, “Don’t just watch. Like this.”

She demonstrated what she felt he should do, using her free hand to cup her breast and gently kneed.

“Of course.”

Beneath his hands the girl shifted back and forth, but there was no room for her to pull away.

“Harder,” Alexia urged, “No need to be gentle with her.”

As though to encourage him she slid another finger inside the girl. He couldn’t see what she did, but he assumed that she hooked them to rub against something with the way her mouth curled into a small smile and the girl tensed.

Alexia knew what she was doing, where to press and how much pressure was necessary to get a response. When she pulled her fingers out they were glistening with moisture.

Without pause she went back to work her fingers against the girl’s clit.

He took the girls nipples between his fingers, pinching and then twisting.

Curious, he looked at her face, saw that her eyes were clenched tightly shut, but she wasn’t crying.

Not yet at least.

She was fighting, amusing given how hopeless it was.

He twisted harder and then pulled.

That at least made her gasp and her eyes open, just for a moment.

“Use your mouth, she might like that,” Alexia said, sounding almost bored as she alternated between sliding her fingers in and out of the girl and rubbing her clit.

It was awkward given how the girl was secured, bending down to run his tongue across her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking, gently at first, just to see how she would respond, and then hard enough to make her gasp against the gag.

When he bit down, not hard, but enough that she felt it, she let out a shrill moan.

He couldn’t imagine that she was enjoying it, but when he looked up and saw Alexia wipe the wetness clinging to her fingers against the girl’s thighs he wondered.

He’d never been terribly skilled with his hands or mouth, but his sister on the other hand may have been able to get such results.

Alexia always got what she wanted, and if what she wanted was to reduce a nuisance girl to a moaning, shaking mess, she certainly could.

The girl moved, this way and that in response to the attention he gave her as well as Alexia’s ministrations.

He couldn’t see what his sister was doing, though he could imagine based on the way the girl moved, the little sounds she made when Alexia’s fingers found some place and pressed.

And then pressed too hard.

When he lifted his head to look at Alexia the girl’s breasts were patterned with rosettes from his teeth.

“That’s lovely,” Alexia admired, pausing in her efforts.

Encouraged he adorned the girl’s neck and shoulders with rough kisses, leaving marks across her pale skin. All the while Alexia laughed and gasped in delight, enjoying the show that he was putting on for her.

“Can we trade?” She wondered, though it was hardly a question.

Alexia never asked permission for anything, she demanded, though with him those demands were softer, caring.

He would never refuse her.

He stepped to the foot of the table, noting the way the girl’s thighs were streaked with wet.

Alexia had done fine work.

And continued to do so as her hands went to the girl’s breasts, nails dragging thin lines across the marks he’d left there.

Her hands were so much more skilled, so much more delicate. They belonged to some fairytale princess, so pale as to be translucent against the girl’s fair skin. There was an almost blue cast to them, as though the veins beneath the thin parchment of her skin had been lovingly traced out in ink like an anatomical study.

He could easily imagine her in a textbook, demonstrating the ideal female form, layers peeled back, page after page, every muscle in proportion, every bone perfectly balanced.

But she was so much more than that, if she had been perfection before, her virus had made her something new, taking her from blushing, young princess to haughty, powerful queen.

The girl had no idea how lucky she was, though she might have suspected given the blush creeping into her cheeks.

It was possible that her face was flush with anger, thought it was equally likely to be arousal, the same as he felt watching Alexia’s hands on the girl’s breasts.

The way she let the girls nipples slip between her fingers as she pressed her hands against her breasts, moving them up and down, soft flesh yielding beneath her touch, was captivating.

Then she stopped.

With her wonderful, silent knowing, Alexia was at his side, taking his belt and then slacks, before helping him onto the table with the girl.

She supported him, nearly lifted him off his feet when he hesitated to gain his balance, making what might have been an awkward scramble into something graceful.

Alexia guided him into place between the girl’s legs, something he appreciated as the way she was held down made things less than ideal.

Though if she hadn’t been restrained there was no way she would have allowed this, he could tell by the way she squirmed and the howl she managed despite the gag.

Even if she tensed against him in an attempt to bar him from entering her, Alexia’s skill was too great and the girl was betrayed by her own body, hot and slick, allowing him to slide in with almost no effort.

The feeling of her muscles tightening around him as she shook beneath him was amazing.

It took a few thrusts for him to find his rhythm and note that if her legs had been positioned slightly differently things would have been so much better.

It was something that he would have to discuss with Alexia if this was something that they would be doing again. Different restraints could be used to hold her in a more enjoyable position, which wasn’t to say that pleasure couldn’t be found as it was now.

To the contrary, it was quite enjoyable, especially the way the girl’s hands opened and closed against the table, sporadically at first, but falling into the pattern of his thrusts, fingers spread wide as he pulled back and then clenched into fists as he thrust back in.

It was almost as much fun to watch as Alexia’s hands, or hand on the girl’s chest. She was only using one now, the other between her own legs, testament to how much she was enjoying things.

Taking advantage of what leverage he could get, he thrust as hard as he could, making the girl let out a choked sob.

It was funny, how she still kept her eyes closed, as though not seeing when she could still feel everything that was being done made things easier for her.

Perhaps it did, he realized, with her eyes shut she had control over whether or not she watched.

His goal became to make her open her eyes, strip that last semblance of agency away from her.

His hands went to her shoulders where he dug his thumbs in, bracing against her, to see if the discomfort would make her open her eyes.

She didn’t, but given how wet she was the discomfort might not have been enough to surpass the pleasure she was feeling, or at least the stimulation.

Stimulus always got a response, negative or positive, and this certainly was positive. She was amazingly wet, practically dripping.

He took his hands from her shoulders to her breasts, his hand resting on top of Alexia’s.

Their eyes met, a smile was shared.

Alexia’s fingers slipped from beneath his and went to the girl’s face, nails tracing lines through the tears seeping from her eyes. Her fingers wove through the girl’s hair, gently at first, and then more forceful, yanking.

“Open your eyes!”

His breath hitched in his throat at Alexia’s demand.

She also wanted the girl to watch, to see the tow of them taking their pleasure from her.

The girl shook her head, thrashing from side to side, defiant to the last.

It was almost too much for him, almost. With effort he was able to restrain himself, to slow his pace and see what Alexia would do next.

Her fingers went to the girl’s closed eyes, trying to pry them open.

Alfred was amazed, something his sister couldn’t do? He almost faltered at that, almost, but he could see the way the girl flinched with each thrust, trying to deny what she felt no doubt.

“Don’t worry,” Alexia said, sounding deeply pleased with herself, “I know just the trick.”

Of course she did, Alfred thought with a thrill of delight, it was all a demonstration for his, and perhaps the girl’s, benefit. He just hoped that it would end soon, for he wasn’t sure how much longer he could restrain himself and he wanted to see this through to a proper end.

She leaned in, whispered in the girl’s ear the same way a lover might whisper endearing nothings, “Open your eyes or I’ll kill your little friend.”

Instantly the girl’s eyes were open, glaring at her and then him, full of hate.

It was too much, the intensity of the emotion aimed at him.

He reached a breathless, dizzying climax, fingers digging so tightly into the girl’s breasts that her eyes narrowed.

Narrowed, but didn’t close.

To use her own foolish sentiments against her was perfect, too perfect.

Time seemed to stretch as he locked eyes with her, waiting for the last shuddering moment of pleasure to pass.

It was a beautiful demonstration that Alexia had come up with, showing what was needed to get the girl to cooperate, a perfect follow up to the trick he had used to catch her in the first place.

When he was finally through, Alexia helped him down from the table and politely looked away while he dressed, as though she hadn’t just watched everything.

It was part of the game after all, playing at modesty, the same as they played with social frivolities before her ascent. Such things would be unnecessary now, but the game could go on for now.

“There’s so much I need to do,” Alexia commented distractedly, then paused, just a beat, but perhaps a beat too long, before she corrected, “So much _we_ need to do. I’ll need your help of course, getting caught up on everything that’s happened in my absence.”

There was a great deal of work to be done, and as pleasant as distractions were, they were nothing more than that, distractions.

Still, he hoped that there would be time for more. He and his sister had so much to catch up on.

“First though, I am curious,” she walked over to where the girl was bound, looked down at her.

Alfred watched, tired and content, as his sister ran her hand down the girl’s chest, almost tenderly. The girl lifted her head as much as she was able to watch as Alexia’s hand went to her stomach and then lower, one last time between her legs.

She shuddered, eyes widening, hatred momentarily clouded over by something else.

“Very good,” Alexia said, examining the wetness clinging to her fingers, “And one last thing…”

She removed the gag from the girl and instantly a torrent of profanity was unleashed. Entirely expected, of course.

“Fuck you! You won’t get away with this! I’ll get free and –”

Alexia rolled her eyes, nothing the girl had to say was new to either of them. She wouldn’t be the first subject to curse at them, or scream, or plead and beg.

Eventually it might come to that, if they decided to keep her around.

Her outrage drowned out any chance for conversation, and there was much to discuss.

They could leave her for now, for despite her threats, escape wasn’t remotely possible for her.

Even if she managed to free herself from her restraints there was no way out of the room she was kept in, not once Alexia closed and locked the door behind them.

“That was fun,” Alfred offered, a pleasantly neutral way to start a conversation that he very much wanted to have.

“It was,” Alexia nodded, “We should keep her for a bit longer.”

“Until she gets boring,” he quipped, knowing that his sister would understand the joke. As deft as her mind was, most things quickly became boring for her. Fun as it had been the girl was sure to be no exception to that.

“Yes,” she smiled at him, a slow lazy smile that made him hope the girl wouldn’t get boring too swiftly, “But even then I’ll have a use for her. I do need to run further tests of my T-Veronica strain. It’s changed during its dormancy and I wonder what it’s capable of now. Speaking of which, I should take you to where we’re keeping the boy.”

Ah, that certainly would be exciting to watch when the time came. And if the boy was still alive when the time came, perhaps a reunion between the two could be arranged.

Yes, there was much fun left to be had out of that pair of nuisances.


End file.
